


trial and (mostly) error

by lauraelas



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Leather Jackets, M/M, Pre-Relationship, can't believe there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraelas/pseuds/lauraelas
Summary: Robert strikes such an imposing figure in his leather jacket. Is it because he himself is such a cool guy, or is it because of the jacket? But no, he’s seen Robert outside of the leather jacket —platonically, strictly platonically— and he still looks cool. Though maybe the jacket amps up the coolness factor, what with its many intimidating zips and general leatheriness.Yasin tests his hypothesis.Or, more simply: Yasin tries on Robert's leather jacket.





	trial and (mostly) error

**Author's Note:**

> my dadsona's name is yasin, and tbh that's all you really need to know about him to understand this fic. there's a lot of rambling, and for that i'm sorry. for everything else, not so much.
> 
> also: hang out with me or send prompts over on tumblr @acehibari

The night begins normally enough. No, really.

He’s over at Robert’s for a completely platonic get together. Robert needs time and space, Yasin gets that, and he’s totally willing to be Robert’s friend while he tries to get better. It’s not like he thinks about that kiss they’d shared on this very same couch, breaths mingling and Robert’s calloused hands inching higher underneath his shirt, the taste of whiskey heavy on their tongues, whether it be because of the kiss or the drinks they’d had.

Except wait, _shit_ , now he’s thinking about it, and it’s hard to get that out of his mind, the fact that Robert had been so close and now he’s sitting a couple inches away, and how it would be so easy to eliminate that distance—

But it’s _whatever_. Robert needs time, and space, and Yasin doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. He likes spending time with Robert, as scary as it can get at times, or confusing, when Robert spins his tall tales and it’s hard to tell what’s true and what’s not. Though, in his defense, it's getting easier to parse reality from complete and utter bullshit.

They’re chilling, not drinking for a change — Robert’s trying not to be dependent on it, so they rarely drink whiskey (or fruity wine) nowadays, much to Mary's chagrin — and watching a random episode of Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers. Betsy's curled up in a corner of the living room, on top of her pile of cushions, worn out from the amount of belly rubs she had gotten from the both of them. It’s... strangely normal. Yasin likes it.

Then Robert gets up from the couch. “Pause the show for a sec. I gotta powder my nose,” he says. “Seriously, pause it. I haven’t seen this one and I don’t want to miss anything.”

Yasin does, before squinting after him, wondering if Robert means he’s going to get high in the bathroom or if it’s just a weird euphemism. He won’t give him a straight answer if he asks, anyway.

He’s about to turn back to the TV, which is frozen on the Canadian ghost hunters’ disastrous attempt at conducting a seance inside their cramped truck; long story short, they've accidentally knocked over candles and are trying in vain to put out the ensuing fire. Then his eyes catch on a very familiar leather jacket.

A very familiar, very _cool_ leather jacket. Robert draped it over the back of the couch earlier, and there it sits now, teasing him.

Yasin stares.

Robert strikes such an imposing figure in the jacket. Is it because he himself is such a cool guy, or is it because of the jacket? But no, he’s seen Robert outside of the leather jacket — _platonically, strictly platonically_ — and he still looks cool. Though maybe the jacket amps up the coolness factor, what with its many intimidating zips and general leatheriness.

Yasin stares for longer than is appropriate.

He’s reaching for the leather jacket before he can stop himself. The material is slippery under his hands.

Yasin glances over at the darkened hallway that leads to the rest of Robert’s home, as if he'll just be standing there in the dark, watching him. Of course he’s not, so Yasin looks back down at the jacket.

Silently, he puts it on. He’s sure he doesn’t make it look as effortless and awesome as Robert when he does it, but that’s fine. He’s not aspiring for greatness here.

The jacket is bigger on him, given his lanky frame. It sags over his shoulders, and the sleeves end past his fingers. Yasin tugs at the collar anyway, and after a brief pause, takes a sniff. It smells like whiskey and sweat and Robert. Cool.

He turns to Betsy, who's opened her eyes and is staring at him. "What d'you think, Betsy? Am I cool now?" Yasin asks her.

Betsy looks at him for a second, then rests her head back on her cushion and closes her eyes. Well. That was unhelpful.

Looks like he has to draw his own conclusions. Yasin swings his arms around in contemplation, the leather shifting around him. He... doesn’t _feel_ cooler. Maybe he just looks it? Where’s a mirror when you need one?

Yasin is fumbling in his back pocket for his phone, to use the camera function to look at himself and maybe snap a picture or two for posterity, when he hears footsteps.

 _Fuck!_ he thinks, with a deep, horrifying dread rivaling what he’d felt when he thought he was about face down the Dover Ghost so long ago. _Robert!_

Yasin drops his phone and struggles out of the leather jacket, except his arm’s stuck. He hops around, trying to dislodge it as quickly as he can, before Robert can see him.

Which is, of course, exactly when Robert walks into the living room.

Yasin is still struggling with the leather jacket. “Wait—no—don’t look—!” he sputters. “This — this isn’t what it looks like!”

Robert’s expression is frustratingly hard to read. “Yeah?” he says, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame, as if settling in. He rakes his eyes over him. "Then what're you really doing?"

Yasin stops struggling. It’s obvious by now that the traitorous thing won’t be coming off. The jacket pools around his elbows. "Well, obviously, your jacket gained sentience and started attacking me. And what you walked in on was me locked in a fierce battle. With. Your jacket." God, why is he making this _worse_?

Robert snorts. Clearly, he's not convinced. "And you were fighting it... by putting the jacket on?"

"...Alright, so maybe it's exactly what it looks like," Yasin admits. "It's a cool jacket, okay? I just wanted to try it on. Uh, sorry." He tries taking it off again, and this time his arm comes right out. Because of course it does.

Before he can pull out his other arm, though, Robert stops him. "Wait." Yasin waits. "Keep it on."

Yasin raises his brows. "What, really?"

Robert stares at him for a moment. Again, he has no idea what's going through the man's mind. A smile begins to play along his lips. "Yeah."

Yasin blinks, not sure what to say. "Oh, uh... o-okay..." Then he realizes that he probably looks like an idiot, standing in the middle of the living room with Robert's leather jacket hanging off of one shoulder. He begins putting his arm back inside the jacket.

He's so busy doing that that he misses Robert making his way across the living room until he's standing right in front of him. Yasin freezes, not sure what to do, but Robert acts as if nothing's amiss. He reaches out and straightens the collar of the leather jacket, then pats down the lapels. Yasin's heart is in his throat the entire time.

"Looks good," Robert says. He raises his eyes to meet Yasin's, grinning. "Cool, even."

Yasin wants to open his mouth to say something, anything, but he's afraid his heart might just fall out. So he keeps it shut, and smiles instead.

"Now sit your ass down," Robert continues. "I want to find out if Callum and Flynt's truck blows up."

He sits his ass down, and Robert does too, and he's pretty sure he's not imagining the fact that Robert's sitting closer this time. But it's whatever. He and Robert are friends, and Yasin's fine with that. There's no place he'd rather be right now than in Robert's living room, wearing a cool leather jacket and watching a possessed truck blow up.


End file.
